


"Travis Will You...?"

by Frenziedgem1



Series: Vault 831 ~ August Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, m/m love, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Chris finally asks his boyfriend of 3 years if he'll marry him.





	

Prologue: Chris was at his home in Diamond City, he was getting nervous, his shades were off, something he rarely did. Travis Miles, his boyfriend, was running late, but that was okay. The man ran a radio station for crying out loud. Chris had started pacing regardless. They had been together for 3 years now and Chris was ready to take things to the next level.

 

I jumped when I heard the knock at the door. I quickly smoothed out my tuxedo and rushed to the door, but with false calm I opened the door. There stood my Travis, a matching suit with his hair neat, though he looked as nervous as I actually felt.

"Hey T, come on in my love" I smiled lovingly at my boyfriend, holding the door open for him. Travis blushed and smiled shyly back "Hey Ris" he said and entered Home Plate. I closed the door behind him and pulled him into a loving kiss, he wrapped his arms around me kissing me back with just as much love. When we parted I smiled and lead him into the dining room, where I had set it up like an old Prewar date, something the General had told me about. I had candles, wine, all of it. Because tonight was a special night and I wanted to spoil my love.

"Oh wow..." Travis says in slight awe "Is this for me?" he asks and I nod. I pulled out a chair for him to sit in, at the table. After Travis sits down I bring over the pot of homemade stew. I pour him and myself a bowl, then returned the pot to the stove, joining him at the table. We laughed and talked for awhile, enjoying everything. Travis is smiling the whole time, which is all I ever wanted.

"God Chris, you're honestly the best and I love you so much." Travis says and smiles. My heart pounded at that, so I decided that I couldn't wait any longer. "You know I was going to do this later, but I can't hold back any longer." I say and Travis looks at me, a bit confused. Then I got up and walked over to him, "Travis, you mean everything to me and more. Everyday I fall for you more deeply, and I realized that I don't ever want to be with anyone else." I drop to one knee in front of him and pull out a ring box. "Travis will you marry me?"

Travis freezes and a tear slides down his face, with a huge smile spreading on his face he says "Oh Chris, o-of course I will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, I just wanted to say I hope you enjoyed this little one shot of mine. Also this is now apart of the August Fanfiction Challenge 2017 (Day 1: Shameless Fluff)


End file.
